


Veronica Lodge: Redhead Department.

by 0re0_C00k135



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is a strong and independant woman who don't need no man or woman okay, Core Four are great friends, Crying, F/F, Hurt Cheryl Blossom, M/M, Mrs Blossom is a bitch who should die in a fire, Protective Veronica Lodge, Worried Veronica Lodge, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0re0_C00k135/pseuds/0re0_C00k135
Summary: Veronica has tried every flavour of man or woman you could think of.Yet Redheads were most certianly her favourite type.ORThe one where Cheryl needs a knight in shining armour, so Veronica comes running.Post Season 1 finaleREQUEST FILL





	Veronica Lodge: Redhead Department.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara/gifts).



> So another quick request while I can still make them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Redheads.

She had a thing for redheads.

She's tried every type of guy and girl: brunnette; blondes; emo; punk; completely and utterly gay but she had never thought of a certian orange flavour that would surely spice things up.

Oh and yes, Veronica Lodge was openly bisexual. 

She'd had her little thing with Archie, just as Betty had her thing with Jughead, but those two boys were inevitably meant to be. Betty was fine with it, she loved having 3 to 4 gay best friends more than she did having 1.

But Archie was not the paticular Redhead Veronica was on about.

Instead it was the very sassy, strong, feminine blossom twin that wore her dresses like an armour.

She remembered saying how Cheryl wanted fire yet her specialty was ice and she couldn't believe how right she was.

Opposites Attract.

So here she was, practically sprinting in her heels across a stony path that lead to Thornhill. It lead to where Cheryl had cried down the phone asking her to come over.

It had started in Pop's.

It was late at night at they had just solved the case of Jason Blossom. Archie and Jughead sat on oneside, drinking a chocolate milkshake, while her and Betty sat on other, sharing a strawberry. (Oh how Veronica wished they did Pumpkin Spice Lattè's here.

They were laughing about how pathetic the new freshman try-outs for football had been, complaining that they may have been the final year of decent players, while Jughead complained about Green Days new album, and Betty complained about being the only straight one in the group. Veronica laughed at their antics, grateful that she was warmly welcomed into this popular group of social rejects.

The laughing subsided as Veronica's phone vibrated on the table with Cheryl's face on it. After the recent incident at Sweetwater River, she imeadiately picked up, "Hey, Cheryl. You okay?"

Her cries could be heard amongst the entire table, "R-ronnie?"

Veronica stood, "What happened? Where are you?"

"T-thornhill... I-I... my Mom is so mad Ronnie!" She sobbed.

Betty stood, mouthing that she'll 'get the car and meet Veronica at Thornhill' (her cars' at her place - they decided a walk would be more relaxing) and left immeadiately.

"Cheryl, talk to me, why is she mad?" She said sternly, concern and worry in her voice.

Her heavy breathing could be heard as she tried to collect herself. 

"I burned down Thornhill." 

Archie and Jughead visably paled, while Veronica nearly vomited. Cheryl had lost so much, and now she is pushing back. Archie pulled out his phone, dialling a number before asking for the Fire department.

Jughead stood, pulling Archie up with him. Veronica put the phone on her shoulder. 

"Do you need our help?" Jughead asked.

"N-no, just... just go with Betty. I'll meet you there." She said. The boys nodded and headed out the door, running after a certian girl next door.

Veronica put the phone back to her ear, "Cheryl, where is she and where are you? I'll come and get you."

She heard rustling down the line, hoping it was Cheryl just looking around, "U-um, I'm by Jasons grave in the manor. I think my Mom is still round the front, but I-I don't..."

Veronica was already out the door, "It's okay Cheryl, just let me know if you see her okay? I'll be there soon."

"W-will you stay on the phone?" Cheryl asked lightly, almost hopeful.

Veronica began to run, "Only if you want me to."

She heard more rustling, before a small, 'yes' sounded through the phone. Veronica put the phone on speaker, before tearing it away from her ear and leaping into a full blown sprint.

Adrenaline pumped in her veins as she thought back to the time where she realised how dysfunctional the Blossom family was (before the whole 'dad kills son' revelation), and she couldn't imagine what Cheryl's mother would do to her if she found her.

It reminded her of Jason and his father.

It only caused her to run faster.

Left, right, left, left, right... she had unconsiously memorised the route to Thornhill when she went to stay over the night before the memorial. It was a good thing too, in case of emergencies just like this one. 

Veronica always knew that one day Cheryl would need to leave Thornhill, and that she would probably need support. She had sworn to herself since the day at the river that she would just be there. 

Whether it was a shoulder to cry on, a knight in shining armour, or a human punching bag to unleash her wrath, she promised that she would just be there. 

And so she ran, faster than she had ever run before, ready to save the beautiful girl with a broken heart that had taken her curiousity. And curiousity always killed the cat. Not that she'd mind. Cheryl was worth it.

Halfway up the stony road on the way to the manor, Veronica tipped off her heels before she caught them on a stone. She contemplated why she didn't do that earlier.

The dark night created an intense mist as she raced up the field towards the gates. It was there where she saw the burning orange and glowing yellow licking at the once respected walls of Thornhill manor. 

She gasped, all of this becoming real. Cheryl had really lost everything.

She saw a dark sillhouette of Mrs Blossom yelling and screaming at the fire by the front gates. Her scratchy voice was like sawdust in Veronicas ears. It made her cringe.

She darted behind a bush, whispering into the phone, "I'm outside, I see your mother. I'll be right over, okay? Just stay where you are."

"O-okay." Cheryl breathed, her voice calmer than before but still filled with fear and panic.

Veronica crawled the long way round the yard, her dress getting irreversibly dirty and her perfect manicure chipping, but she didn't care - she needed to get to Cheryl.

Once she was out of sight of the ramaging Blossom, she stood, and began to briskfully walk to the most recent grave - the grave of Jason Blossom.

Behind it, she saw her.

Her fiery orange hair was greasy and covered in soot, dangling down onto her torn dress - now grey and brown from the dirt and smoke. Her nails seemed perfect, aside from her index finger on her right hand, which appeared to have been filed so much it nearly drew blood. Judging by the headstone, Veronica guessed Cheryl had been scratching at it for a while, ruining her nail, the stone, and her glossy red polish.

Her skin was clammy, and nearly translucent, and her mascara ran down her face. Her blusher was smudged, and her foundatoin has broken in many places. Her bright red lipstick dragged from her lips to her jaw (she had probably tried to wipe it off). Her jewel red heels that matched her belt, lay beside her, one of them with the heel itself actually dangling from the sole - she had tripped, scraping her knee in the process.

And yet Veronica still found her beautiful.

She knelt down next to Cheryl, who hadn't noticed her presence. Hanging up the phone, she whispered, "Cheryl."

The girl jumped, flinching away from her voice, her scared eyes glistening with tears as she scanned the area. When she realised it was just Veronica, she leapt in for a hug, sobbing into Veronica's shoulder.

Veronica imeadiately hugged back, rocking the girl back and forth, muttering reassurances she didn't even know would help. She didn't know how to help

"I had to, Ronnie! Please don't be mad!" Cheryl choked between sobs.

Veronica's eyes filled with tears, "It's okay, I'm proud of you. You're gonna be okay." She whispered.

Cheryl pulled away, still keeping a tight grip on Veronicas arms and Veronica on Cheryls.

Cheryl shook her head, "What do I do now? I-I have nothing left."

Veronica lifted Cheryls' chin with her finger, "You have me. You will always have me, Cheryl. I promise."

Cheryl looked up in Veronica's eyes, searching for some sort of lie in her words. It hurt to know that this girl had been burned so bad that she couldn't trust anyone. They remained silent as Cheryl found nothing but truth, and she smiled at the raven haired girl who came to her rescue.

The moment was rudely interrupted by a loud, "You little Bitch!" 

The girls stood and turned around to find the eldest of the Blossom women storming towards them. Veronica stood in front of Cheryl, who whispered, "Mommy, I-"

But the older woman shoved Veronica to the ground and slapped Cheryl hard around the face that she fell the other way before she could finish her sentence.

"You just want the attention, don't you?! Little poor Cheryl Blossom, losing everything and everyone that ever gave a damn about her! Well guess what, Cheryl? You. Are. Nothing. Jason was always the better child, and when he died, I thought, 'God, how am I going to raise this selfish, heartless, whiny bitch now?' Now I don't have to, because you are not my child Cheryl Blossom!" She yelled as Cheryl tried to crawl away, but her attempts were futile as her mother kicked her in the stomach.

Veronica scrambled to her feet as Cheryl gave a cry. Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped as she saw Cheryl be repeatedly kicked in the stomach.

And then all she saw was red.

She stormed over, grabbing Mrs Blossom by the shoulder, her nails digging into the flesh there so hard Mrs Blossom yelled, stumbling backward by the sheer force in her push. Veronica shoved her away, causing her to fall the ground.

"If anyone's the bitch here, it's you, Mrs Blossom."

She watched, eyes bulging in suprise and anger, "That monster just burned down our house!"

"And you were cruel to your own daughter when she needed you! She needed her mother and where were you? Oh yeah, too involved in your anger, hate and husband to notice how much she was hurting! What did you expect? For her to roll over at your beckoning? In case you have forgotten, she's a Blossom, too! So yes, she is a bitch, but it's a quality, not a flaw. You caused this Mrs Blossom! You destroyed your family on your own." Veronica yelled at her, causing her to freeze on the floor. Veronica turned, grabbing Cheryls' hand and helping her up before pulling her back the way she came, "C'mon Cheryl, we're leaving."

As Cheryl stumbled next to her, Veronica focused on the approaching car, aware it contained the other three she was with prior to Cheryl's call. Cheryl noticed too, speeding up to get there faster. 

As Veronica pulled on the Car Door, a hand shoved her into it, she realised that Mrs Blossom had followed them.

"You, Miss Lodge, have no right to take my dau-" she was cut off by Cheryl, who slapped her across the face so hard she fell over.

Veronica looked at Cheryl, hoping she was okay to leave. Betty opened the back door, "Ron come on, we should go."

She grabbed Cheryls' hand, pulling her to the car door, and climbed in. She watched as Cheryl muttered something to her mother, before she whipped around, and followed Veronica into the car, slamming the door.

Her face was bare of any emotion, a mask that Veronica knew all to well. She probably didn't want to look weak infront of the others, who understandably asked no questions about what happened. Jughead drove, while Betty sat in the back and Archie in the passenger side of the car.

"My Dad said if you guys wanted we could all crash at my place, as long as there was no sex." Archie spoke up.

"I'm up for it if you guys are." Betty said.

"Well I practically live there anyway so, yeah it's cool with me." Jughead glanced in the rearview mirror.

Veronica looked at Cheryl, asking her silently of she wanted to. Cherly turned to Archie, "If it's okay with you, of course."

Archie nodded, "You're one of us now, Blossom." He smirked.

"Welcome to the land of social rejects." Veronica said playfully. Cheryl smiled.

The rest of the car ride was silent. With Jughead resting a hand on Archies' thigh as he drove, and Archie holding said hand. Betty was asleep by the window. Veronica and Cheryl held each other close, both taking in how okay the other was. No words had to be spoken amongst the two. Not yet anyway. But they knew what they knew, and that was enough.

XXX

It was around 1.30AM and the whole group was asleep in the living room (the coffee table had been shoved out of the way). Archie and Jughead lay asleep together on the floor (Veronica will never let Archie live down the fact that he was sometimes a little spoon) while Betty lay in the Armchair. Veronica and Cheryl lay together on the couch, both facing each other.  They had borrowed some of Bettys' clothes for the night.

Under the covers, should one see, the raven haired girl and the redhead blossom laced their hands together, reassuring each other -even in their sleep - that things were going to be okay.

And as Veronica dreamed on, she deemed it true that yes, Redheads are most certianly her type.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
